


praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

by paintmeaprettypicture



Series: trust me, darling [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintmeaprettypicture/pseuds/paintmeaprettypicture
Summary: harry has a questionable job to pay off college debt, somehow pansy finds out.





	praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

hi

i'm really sorry for being so inactive but i promise to try harder

i'm gonna be taking down this story and its sequel/next chapter so i can revise and make sure i'm putting out my best work

i don't know how long this is gonna take but know that eventually, this story will be back and better than ever!

i truly hope you guys understand and again i'm sorry for being unactive

from a super lazy author

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> i know, i know i suck at endings but that's all for now folks


End file.
